Mercenary Day Gift
by QueensOfCha0s
Summary: A fic made for my friend. She asked cuz she is currently obsessed with Zer0. An Adventure filled with evil snowmen and singing psycho's... ohh did i mention fluff. Zer0XOC


**Note! I kinda suck at haikus and I rushed this fic for my friend Katana as a late Christmas present!**

**Hope its not too crappy!**

**Oh and Zer0 maybe slightly OOC.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Its Mercenary Day on the planet of Pandora (and I'm pretty sure the only couple that hasn't killed each other yet )Zer0 and Katana are stuck in Sanctuary and are booorrreeddd out of their minds. Katana strums her fingers across the table while Zer0 is tinkering with his E-tech DahI sniper rifle. Zer0 notices Katana staring at his sniper rifle, so he quickly reassembled his gun and turns towards his girlfriend with a ? emoticon. Finally noticing he has turned around, Katana looks up at his face, Ummm... sorry I just wish I had a sniper rifle like yours mine kinda sucks haha, she says grinning. Zer0 thinks of what she said and gets and idea of something to ease the boredom. An ! Appears on his mask as he turns to grab his guns and turn back to grab Katana's hand. He pulls her out of the chair and hands her weapons to her and calmly walks out of the building. Katana being very confused about what happened, quickly equips her weapons and runs after her boyfriend. She catches up with him, and walking right beside him she questions, Where are we going? She gets no answer from him, Katana sighs but then she feels Zer0 gently hold her hand in his as they walk towards the fast travel station.<p>

The couple arrives at Marcus's Mercenary Shop. Marcus see's the vault hunters and quickly recruits them to check on the town of Gingerton gun shipment. Seeing that better then being bored they agree.

Gingerton is well... snowy to say the least ,as they walk down the path to the town. Yetis attack but are killed quickly as the couple dispatches them with ease. Katana excited about the snowy town runs slightly past Zer0 with her gun in hand and yells to no one in particular, this is awesome! A emoticon of a happy face appears on his helmet then disappears when he says, Let's go. They walk pass the gate to see snowmen surrounding a frozen person with a top hat.

**Marcus: The town's frozen? Well, at least those slabicles aren't singing any Mercenary Day songs now.**

**Still, frozen customers ain't repeat customers- check out the town furnace see if somethings wrong with it.**

With that said the couple moves on to the town furnace. As they near the furnace some Yeti's ambush them. One yeti jumps straight at the them from the front, but misses as they jump to the opposite side of where they where standing. Katana raises her Conference Call shotgun to shoot the yeti that attempts to attack her on her left. Bang! Bang! The gun goes off and Yeti drops dead. Zer0 uses his Decepti0n ability and gets behind the one throwing ice chucks at his hologram. He stabs the Yeti straight through the back of the head killing it instantly. Then sprinting at the one trying to crush his girlfriend. Katana rolls out of the way just barely in time. She turns her head just in time seeing the Yeti that she was having trouble with crumple to the ground dead. She see's Zer0 remove his sword from the dead carcass then deconstructs and stores his blade. Annoyed that he stole her kill she quickly grabs her Conference Call off the ground and walks towards Zer0. You doof! Why the hell did you steal my kill! I had it! She yells.

A sad face emoticon appears on his helmet as she stands in front of him. He says solemnly,

_You where a__lmost crushed/ I wanted to protect you/ __Forgive me my love._

Katana frowns feeling bad for what she said. She put her hand on his chest and looks up at him saying, I'm sorry..I overreacted about it just I get competitive sometimes. After she finishes what she said, she's suddenly pulled into a hug by Zer0. He hugs closer and mumbles to her, It is fine. He feels her hug him tighter then lets go.

Well... she says as she looks at him again, we better get going. He nods and the couple finally arrives at the town furnace only to see there is no coal.

**Marcus: Looks like it's outta coal. But who would have stolen the coal?**

Yeah seriously who? Katana asks her boyfriend but he just shugs.

**Tinder Snowflake: Gingerton is now my domain, warmblood. CHILDREN! Get frosty.**

**Marcus: Crap! Tiny snowmen!**

Katana smirks as she see's the snowmen approach them. She pulls out her HellFire SMG and aims in the direction of the snowmen. I got this, she says ask she goes invisible. Flanking the snowmen as they focus on Zer0, She aims down the sight and lets loose, melting them. She walks up alittle, slings her SMG on her shoulder and puts her left hand on her hip. I am such a Badass!, she 0 just nods, yes but lets get moving he answers as he walks by Katana. She catches up and they walk to the Tinsel Waystation. On the the way there they encounter bandits and more snowmen, but they are put down with ease. (Oh and ignoring Marcus's ramblings on the way there.) Arriving there they see the train but also train robbing bandits.

**M****arcus: Those bandits are stealing my guns! Take'em out!**

Shall we? Zer0 asks his girlfriend as he aims down his sniper rifle sight . Hell ya, she answers aiming as well with her shotgun Lets just say the couple completely destroyed the bandits. Done with their massacre, Marcus comes back on the Echo.

**Marcus: Good- now lets get the train back to town where it****'ll**** be safe. You gotta lower the bridge. But I think the gears underneath might be frozen.**

Katana with her HellFire SMG melts the ice off the gears of the bridge so it can drop.

**Marcus: Track's clear? Good, now convince the conductor to get the train moving—once the guns**

**Are back at Gingerton we can take them home before the town unfreezes . Then we'll tell the townsfolk the bandits stole the guns. And I'll keep my money AND my mechandise!**

Greedy bastard... Katana mumbles under her breath. Zer0 hears her but says nothing. They signal the train conductor that its clear, Unfortunately the train needs an escort to the ... well ...they escort.

(I'm being lazy)

The big evil snowman of DOOM, well according to Katana sends MORE tiny snowmen after the duo and the train. But the team's sniping skills and Zer0's Decepti0n eliminates them before they get too close.

Katana and Zer0 make it to the station and are thanked by the conductor.

**Conductor: WOOHOO! End of the line! See you around sailor. I'll knit you something real nice.**

**Marcus: Dump the coal—after the town unfreezes we can, uh. Steal my guns back and escape.**

Katana goes over to the lever to dump the coal from the train to the furnace and then ignites it.

**Marcus: Alright, now lets get out of here before the townsfolk wake up-**

**Small Timmy: I'm- I'm alive! You saved us! Thank you vault hunters! Thank you Marcus!**

**Marcus: Crap. I guess we won't be stealing the gun shipment. Yeah,uh. Your welcome.**

They walk into the town to see it unmelted and lively. Katana runs pass Zer0 to the now unfroze singing psycho.

As she's watching the show Zer0 talks to Smaller- than- average Timothy. Timothy asks the vault hunters to kill Tinder Snowflake and Marcus reluctantly asks them to.

I've always wanted to see a singing psycho that doesn't want to kill me! She exclaims!

LOL appears on Zer0's helmet as she said it but disappears as he put his hand on her shoulder.

_One last thing to kill/The evil snowman of doom/ its time to melt it._ Her boyfriend haiku's. (If thats even a word lol)

Katana turns her head and looks back at him and nods.

They get to the frozen lake armed and ready for the huge snowman. Playing the Gingerton's anthem with cheerful singing pisses off Mr. Snowflake. As he steadly makes his way to them Katana gets out a Maliwan fire rocket launcher and gives it to Zer0. Seeing that he's confused by this she explains I have 2 of them and I want to and this quickly. Both aim as the snowman jumps out of the ground. Bring it fatass! Katana taunts. And lets just say Katana got a new hat and Mr. Snowflake was a puddle of water.

After the fight Marcus congratulates them and for once he gives them a gun from the shipment FOR FREE!

They get on the lift and head back to Gingerton. The train comes around and stops in front of Timothy, Katana and Zer0. Compartments open and guns and loot appear. Zer0 walks toward 1 specific gun... a gun that her wanted to get her for Mercenary Day. It's an Hybridfication sniper. Katana stand there admiring all the cool loot not realizing Zer0 was turned towards her with her gift. When she does notice she turns to face him and when she does he's right in front of her. Zer0 softly says

_A gift for my love/ Happy Mercenary Day/ You have wanted one_

Feeling so happy shegrabs the gun and gently puts it down and then hugs Zer0 tightly her face on his shoulder. Zer0 returns the hug and they stay like that's for a little bit. She lifts her head to look up at him and mutters

I love you...

Whenever Katana says it, he feels happy and lucky he ever found someone like her that would love a person like him. Zer0 places his hand on the side of her face and says I love you too..


End file.
